


Horror

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Watching, Scary Movies, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only then that he noticed that Roxas's blue eyes, still staring at the TV, were blown wide with what looked like the Nobody impersonation of fear.</p><p>"Roxas?" he whispered, leaning closer.</p><p>Roxas jumped and looked over at him.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Axel whispered. "It's just a movie."</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Gaming/Watching a movie.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror

Axel leaned forward reflexively, licking his lips.

"Oh, he's going to get it," Luxord said.

Axel nodded his agreement.

" _No_ ," Demyx whined. "He's my favourite!"

"He's going to get killed," Xigbar said flatly.

" _Whyyy_?"

Silence descended as the man on the TV screen continued to run through the darkened hallways. Axel was on pins and needles. They were all on pins and needles because-

_Crack!_

All six of them jumped simultaneously as the murdered stepped out of nowhere and the man fell to a particularly bloody death.

"Aw, man! I almost dumped the popcorn!" Demyx complained, sitting up straight and righting the bowl.

"Don't," Xigbar advised, grabbing a handful. "It's the only good thing here. This movie is dreadfully boring. Popcorn?" He offered a handful to Xaldin, who took it wordlessly.

"I think it's quite good," Luxord said. "It is a large gamble to wager on one's life, but it is the ultimate sacrifice."

"Too bad none of them are surviving." Axel stretched, leaning back into the sofa cushions now that the tense part was over, until the next edge-of-your-seat started up. "I wonder if this is one of those flicks where everyone dies except one person or the murderer?" he mused aloud, turning his gaze to Roxas.

It was only then that he noticed that Roxas's blue eyes, still staring at the TV, were blown wide with what looked the Nobody impersonation of fear. His body was stiff as a board but Axel could see him trembling, too.

"Roxas?" he whispered, leaning closer.

Roxas jumped and looked over at him, head jerking around so fast that he practically bumped into Axel's.

"Hey, it's okay," Axel whispered, glancing towards the others before reaching over to take Roxas's hand. Roxas flinched away from his touch. "It's just a movie," Axel continued. "It's not real."

"I _know_ ," Roxas hissed, turning his gaze back to the TV and locking it there. It was a subtle sign that the conversation was over.

Axel huffed and looked back at the TV as well, although he noticed very little of the movie from then onwards.

It was a movie where everyone died except one person, like Axel had guessed, but it was a lot less satisfying when Roxas got more and pale at every graphic murder. He never closed his eyes, but his hands were curled into fists in his lap.

"Man, what a bummer," Demyx said, standing.

"I distinctly remember telling you that it was a bad movie," Xigbar commented.

"Why did you watch it with us, then?"

Xigbar shrugged. "There's nothing else to do. I'm going to bed. Try not to let the serial killers murder you in your sleep, kids."

"Hey!" Demyx protested. "Serial killers can't get into the Castle... Can they?" He scrambled off after Xigbar.

"An unfortunate outcome to that round of betting," Luxord said. "But it was a good roulette spin. Russian roulette, as it were. Good night."

Xaldin left without a word as well, just like that; their group dispersed with little discussion after the movie.

Axel whipped his attention around to Roxas. "Hey. It's over, Rox. It's okay. No one's coming to get you, I promise."

Roxas's gaze didn't unfocus from the TV, although Luxord had turned it off.

"Roxas? Come on. You look like you're about to wet yourself."

Roxas flushed and jerked his attention away from the pitch black TV screen. "I do not," he muttered.

Axel smiled. "A little bit." He looped his arms around the blonde's body and pulled him into his arms. "It's alright, you know. It's not real."

Roxas buried his face against his t-shirt. "I feel sick," he muttered, voice coming out muffled from the fabric obscuring it.

"You're all worked up over nothing, Roxas." Axel slowly rubbed circles onto his back. "Just take a deep breath and forget about it. Maybe not watch any more horror movies," he added.

Roxas groaned slightly against his chest.

"You could have just left, you know," Axel said.

Roxas pressed closer, shivering. "I couldn't. I _hated_ it but... I... I was frozen."

"Sorry." Axel squeezed him tightly. "I should have hauled you out."

"But you liked it..." Roxas mumbled.

"I like you better."

Roxas laughed weakly, although he didn't resurface and his grip on Axel's shirt tightened. "Can... Can I s-sleep with you tonight? I... I just..."

"Yes," Axel interrupted. "Of course. I'll protect you from the boogie men."

Roxas shuddered. "Don't give me any more scary things to think about!"

Axel grinned. "Okay." He slipped his fingers underneath Roxas's chin and tilted his head up, leaning down to capture his mouth. "I won't protect you. I'll _distract_ you."

Roxas blushed deeper but sank into the kiss nonetheless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Axel'll make him forget alllll about that silly scary movie like a good boyfriend should. 3:
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. All rights reserved to Disney and Square Enix.


End file.
